Let's Get Back Together
by loinfruit
Summary: Getting Luke and Lorelai back together in Season 7.


b A/N This is a series of one shots depicting possible ways our favourite couple could have gotten together (or started talking again) in season 7. I have a lot of issues with season 7, I think that ASP somehow doomed the series when she set Lorelai up for disaster putting her into bed with Christopher at the end of the season and then leaving the show.

So, starting with episode 15 (I m a Kayak, Hear Me Roar) and going right through to 22 (Bon Voyage). The first probably won t be dirty but I will definitely get it up to dirty in the next chapters. Let me know if it s an interesting enough concept to keep you reading and I ll update =)/b

center*-*-*-*/center

Emily placed her glass on the table, sighed softly and said, It s like a canoe,

What s like a canoe? Lorelai asked.

Life, Emily said with a sigh.

Okay.

You re just paddling along in a canoe. Emily explained, getting up and walking across the room.

Mother have you ever been in a canoe? Lorelai asked.

Lorelai. Emily warned.

Well, I just can t picture you in a canoe.

Your father and I have been paddling a canoe together for years, Emily explained, Only now, he s dropped the paddle.

Ah.

He just dropped it, Emily continued, Not only that, but now the canoe is going in circles.

Oh.

Without your father there I m paddling on my side and the canoe is spinning in circles, she told Lorelai, And the harder I paddle, the faster it spins, and it s hard work and I m getting tired!

Lorelai nodded, Dizzy, I would think.

Emily looked at Lorelai, her eyes widening with fascination. She pointed at her daughter and said, You are in a kayak. You know how to do all of this.

How does that put me in a kayak? Lorelai asked, confused.

Kayaks have paddles with things on both ends. You steer it by yourself! Emily explained.

Mom, you know how to do things by yourself, you are totally capable! Lorelai said, pointing the finger back at her mother.

Sure. I went to Smith and I was a history major, but I never had any plans to be an historian. I was always going to be a wife! Emily said firmly, I mean, the way I saw it, a woman s job was to run a home, organize the social life of a family, and bolster her husband while he earned a living. It was a good system, and it was working very well all these years. she explained, Only when your husband isn t there because he s watching television in a dressing gown, you realize how dependent you are. I didn t even know I owned windmills!

Mom, now you know! Lorelai said comfortingly, And you know how to right-click,

But you Emily said quickly, You provide for yourself. You re not dependent on anyone, you re independent.

I am kayak, hear me roar. Lorelai joked.

I mean, look at you. For all these years you ve done very well without a husband.

Lorelai looked at Emily and said softly, Maybe so, but I still wanted it to work out,

You know the way I was raised, if a married couple split up it was a disaster, because it meant that the system had fallen apart. Emily babbled, And it was particularly hard for the woman because she had to go out and find herself another rich husband, only she was older now. But with you, it s not such a disaster is it?

I guess not, Lorelai said, eyeing her mother wearily.

I mean, it s really not such a horrible thing that you re going to get a divorce. Not really. Emily said. She looked over at Lorelai and placed a hand on her arm. Oh, you re going to be fine.

Lorelai looked down at the hand on her arm and back up to her mother, Thanks, Mom, she said softly.

You may even marry someone else someday. Who knows? Emily asked with a slightly drunken leer.

Pffft, who knows, Lorelai said with a wave of her hand.

Lorelai placed her head in her hand and looked absentmindedly through the computer screen, her mind replaying her mothers words over and over in her head. She looked up in time to see Emily down the rest of her drink before placing the glass back on the table and smacking her lips softly.

Well, I think that s enough for tonight, Emily said tiredly.

You think you ll remember it all in the morning, Mom? Lorelai asked.

Sure I will. Emily told her.

Good, well I d better get going then, Lorelai said as she stood up and wobbled slightly on unsteady legs.

You can t drive, Lorelai, Emily insisted.

Lorelai took a moment to try and balance herself against the desk. Her head spun as she shook her head and blinked rapidly.

Can I stay here? Lorelai asked.

Of course, your old room is made up as always, Emily said softly.

They walked out of Richard s study and up the stairs. They stopped out the front of Lorelai s childhood bedroom. Lorelai turned to look at Emily.

Thank you, Mom, Lorelai said quietly.

That s quite alright, I ll see you in the morning.

center*-*-*-*/center

Lorelai awoke to the sounds of her phone alarm, thanking herself quietly for remembering to set it before she fell asleep the night before. She sat up slowly in bed and pushed the hair from her eyes, the cool metal of the wedding ring that still sat upon her finger brushing against her forehead. Pulling her hands to her lap she toyed with the ring gently, contemplating removing it but not wanting to admit it was over quite yet. She sighed heavily before swinging her legs out of the bed and slipping her jeans back on and pushing her feet into her shoes.

Good morning, Lorelai called happily as she rounded the corner into the dining room.

Good morning, Emily said in a slightly bristled tone. Would you like some coffee?

Yes! Lorelai said as if she hadn t seen the liquid gold in weeks. Ah, I woke up this morning and I ve gotta say, for the first time in my life, I got where the teetotalers are coming from. If I had a hatchet and a barrel of booze? Forget about it.

Mmm, Emily mumbled coldly.

What are you up to today? Lorelai asked with a genuine smile.

Today? Emily asked, I m going to attend a DAR lecture on Native American Artwork, and then I have a luncheon with Sarah Montgomery-Brown and Melissa Ceria. And of course I ll have my hands full cancelling the party. I ve already called the florist and the hall. We ll only get 60% of our deposit back, but that s better than nothing, she said callously.

I should go, Lorelai said uncomfortably, I need time to change before I have to go to the inn.

Fine. Emily said shortly, Thankyou for your help with the Quicken last night.

Lorelai sighed, the hurdle she thought they d gotten over last night was once again right there between them.

You re welcome, she said before turning to walk out of the door.

Lorelai picked up her handbag and coat from the front door and walked out to the jeep. Once she was settled in the driver s seat the tears welled up and clouded her eyes. She swiped at the dry area under her eyes and blinked gently, letting the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Wiping at the tears, she started the car and her thirty minute journey back to Stars Hollow.

She entered Star s Hollow and mentally kicked herself when she realised that she d run out of toothpaste several days ago. Each morning she would pull and push on the tube until the just satisfactory amount smeared onto her toothbrush. She spied Doose s carefully before pulling to a stop on the side of the road. Lorelai sat silently in the car for a few moments. She looked at her left had on the steering wheel and the ring that still marked her ring finger. She slowly removed the ring and placed it in the center console of the jeep, shaking her head sadly before moving to get out of the car.

Lorelai hurried quickly across the street and entered Doose s quietly. She rounded the corner of the hygiene aisle and ran directly into Luke s back. Luke turned quickly, his defensive stance dropping immediately when he realised it was Lorelai.

Lorelai, are you okay? Luke asked, noticing her slightly ragged appearance.

Um, I m fine, she stammered, Just need some toothpaste and I ll be on my way.

Luke turned and grabbed a box of the cinnamon flavored toothpaste, assuming that she still used the same one and handed it to her. Noticing that she was immensely fascinated with her shoes and wasn t looking up at him or anybody, he became worried.

Are you sure you re okay? Luke asked again.

I m sure, thanks for the toothpaste, she told him, holding it up and averting his probing eyes, It, it was really, um, it was good to see you, she whispered.

Luke gently pushed a curl back from her face and softly grasped her chin in his hand, turning her head to look at him. When he noticed the tear marks that tracked down her cheeks he gasped softly. Lorelai looked at him and shrugged slightly.

I had a bad morning, Lorelai explained.

How? It s only nine, Luke tried to joke.

Emily, she said with a sniff, swiping at her nose with the back of her hand.

Come on, Luke said, jerking his head in the direction of the diner.

No, Luke, it s okay. I just have to get to the inn, I ll be fine. Lorelai pleaded.

You can have some coffee before you go, come on it ll make you feel better, he promised, placing his hand softly on her back and guiding her through the aisles.

Lorelai placed the box of toothpaste back on the shelf and walked slowly in front of Luke. Thoughts ran through her head at a million miles a minute. All she wanted was toothpaste, she expected to be in the store for five minutes tops and now, all of a sudden she was walking the street with her ex fianc e to a place where she had forbidden herself from entering for a long time.

The familiar warmth of Luke s hand on her lower back was comforting. So comforting that it brought back all the memories of when they were together and he would do that to her. A single tear rolled down the side of her face. She quickly wiped the offending tear away, hoping that Luke hadn t seen it.

When she entered the diner, all of the morning patrons turned to look at her. She kept her focus on her shoes as Luke led her to behind the curtain, looking at all of his customers with pleading eyes, silently asking them to get back to their breakfast and their conversations.

Lorelai climbed the stairs at a maddeningly slow rate, reaching the door to his apartment and waiting for him to open the door. As soon as he did they made a beeline for the couch. Lorelai sat down, Luke beside her.

Lorelai looked up and whispered, I m sorry, I really shouldn t be here.

Don t worry about it, I m the one who told you to come here, now how about some coffee? he asked.

Lorelai looked up at his hope-filled face and nodded silently before the tears starting to fall freely. Luke immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm softly.

I m sorry. Lorelai said over and over between sniffing and gulping for air.

For what? Luke asked casually.

Everything, I screwed up so badly and I don t know how to fix it, she admitted.

Lorelai

No, Luke, she said sternly, No, you re being so nice to me and I don t know why, I mean I love that you re being nice to me, but you don t have to be.

Luke sat silently, comforting her as the sobs turned into shallow gasps for breath as she tried to calm herself down.

I m sorry that I hurt you, she whispered. I m sorry that I didn t talk to you about how I was feeling, I m sorry that I went to him, I m sorry that I married him, I m just so sorry.

Luke tried hard to blink back the tears that were starting to form. iHow did we get like this?/i he thought to himself.

I m sorry too, Luke said softly.

Lorelai nodded and said softly, I know you probably won t be able to forgive me anytime soon, but thankyou for comforting me and listening to me, thankyou for holding me.

Luke was stunned at the sincerity of her voice and how much need and exhaustion came through her voice.

I forgave you a long time ago, Lorelai, he said in the barest whisper.

When he got no response he looked down at her. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly before seeing that her eyes were closed as she sat there silently. He shook his head tiredly and moved slowly out from under her. He grabbed two pillows from the bed and placed them at the end of the couch, lowering Lorelai softly and covering her exhausted body with a light blanket.

He knelt in front of the couch and pushed a lock of her away from her face, What a mess, hey?

center*-*-*-*/center

Lorelai awoke a few hours later to the sunlight streaming through the window and hitting her eyes directly. She squinted as she tried to make out her surroundings. As she sat up it was all she could do to ignore the throbbing in the forefront of her head as the details of the morning came flooding back to her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell and saw that there were 7 missed phone calls, two from the inn and five from Sookie. She sighed softly, sitting up slowly before she noticed that Luke was working at April s desk.

When he heard the rustle of the sheets and the squeaks of the leather, Luke turned to see Lorelai walking over to him. She smiled self-deprecatingly and shook her head softly.

How are you feeling? Luke asked in typical Luke fashion, turning in the wooden chair.

Apart from the headache, I m fine, tired, exhausted but fine, she said.

I m sorry it was such a crappy morning, Luke said before pointing to the carafe of coffee he d brought up for her.

Lorelai smiled a tight-lipped smile and made her way over to the coffee. She poured some into a mug that he d set next to it for her and sipped appreciatively.

Definitely missed your coffee, Lorelai told him sincerely.

My suppliers have missed you. Luke joked.

Just your suppliers? Lorelai asked.

Nah.

Monosyllabic man is back, she joked. Well, I ve got to get to the inn, Sookie s been trying to call me, she must be freaking out.

Oh, okay. Luke nodded in understanding.

But, I ll see you later? she asked hopefully.

Come by sometime, he said with a nod.

I think I will, seems like a very nice place. Lorelai told him with a smile. She pointed at the door and said, Okay well, I m gonna

Lorelai? he called.

Lorelai s head swiveled back to look at him, Yeah? she asked.

Luke got up and walked over to her. He looked at her obviously tired face and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around her gently, encompassing her in a hug that took her mind away from everything that was going on. Lorelai breathed in the familiar scent and wrapped her arms around his waist.

I hope you feel better soon. Luke whispered in her ear.

Thankyou for everything.

I will see you soon! Luke stated, leaving no room for question.

Lorelai nodded and smiled sweetly before waving slightly and walking down the stairs. She dashed through the diner and into the jeep.

Wow, she whispered to herself.

She grabbed her cell out and began dialing Sookie at the inn. Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, she whispered in an awed voice.

center*-*-*-*/center

itbc/i (if you like) 


End file.
